


With You

by BatchSan



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: Sam meets a new boy in town one day. They become great friends over the years.





	With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallearthcat (vamplover82)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/gifts).

> This is my first time writing this pairing and it was so much fun. I sincerely hope you enjoy it! =D

The first time Sam meets Sebastian, he's up to his neck in water and near tears. Sam had been fishing, or at least attempting to, when he had fallen off the pier. His mother was up the beach chatting with Pam and his father was, well Sam didn't know what country his father was in this year.

He could swim, that he could do fairly well for an eight year old but the thing that had him nearly in tears was that his fishing rod had sunk out of his range to breathe. Not only that, it was too dark in the area where he thought it might have gone. The fishing rod was a gift from his father last year during a brief visit home. Sam loved it because it reminded him of their time together whenever he was home. Now it was gone and Sam was too crushed to wade back to shore knowing if he could just hold his breath a bit longer, he could retrieve it.

As he debated whether to do it or not, a shadow fell partially over him. Looking up at the pier, Sam could see a boy with red hair looking down at him. It wasn't a face he knew - Stardew Valley was one of those small towns where everyone knew everyone, so Sam knew that this boy, whom looked his age, was out of place immediately.

"Need some help?" The boy asked, already sliding down to the wooden planks of the pier so his legs hung off the edge.

Sam didn't even hesitate to answer, despite knowing better than to talk to strangers. "I dropped my fishing rod in the dark part of the water and I can't hold my breath long enough to get it." Sam explained.

"Pfft, I can hold my breath forever!" The boy exclaimed and jumped down into the water. 

Without further prompting, he dove down into the deep area that Sam couldn't quite reach. Sam felt concerned about the boy's safety. What if he couldn't hold his breath as long as Sam and something bad happened? His blue eyes scanned the beach for an adult just in case but aside from his mother still further down the beach with Pam, there wasn't anyone he could see. This frighten him a good bit but he'd have to tough it out the way his father always told him to. 

What felt like days past before the boy emerged with a triumphant grin. He thrust his hand into the air, holding Sam's fishing rod up like it was a trophy. 

"Is this it?" He asked.

Sam nodded and grasped it, fighting the urge to hug it to his body like he would his father.

"Thank you! My name is Samson but everyone just calls me Sam."

"I'm Sebastian. Me and my family just moved to town a few days ago."

"Cool. Do you want to be friends?"

Suddenly a bit shy, Sebastian nodded. "Okay."

*

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sam asked, looking dubiously at the box in his hand. 

Sebastian looked up from the sink, his red hair was plastered to his face and neck with water. He was twelve years old but his face was still the same baby face Sam had met four years before. Sam noticed that his friend smiled less and less every year he knew him. It worried him even right then when Sebastian suddenly flashed him a small smile before answering.

"Yeah it's cool."

"But won't your mom and dad get angry?"

Sebastian's smile slipped off his face as if an eraser had rubbed it away. "I said it's cool."

Sam wasn't convinced but he decided not to argue. He didn't have issues himself with being rebellious - he had at least thirty community hours under belt this year, so far - but he was hesitant about doing something to his physical appearance. Dyeing his hair was sure to get a long, LONG lecture from his father the next time he came home.

Sam was getting sick to death of his father's long lectures about his increasingly poor behavior. They usually ended with threats of putting him in military school if he didn't straighten up. It used to scare him a lot but lately it only made him begin to resent his father. He didn't like the feeling.

Sighing, Sam read the instructions on the box again before rolling up his long sleeves, putting on the plastic gloves provided by the dye box, and applying the bleaching agent first on Sebastian hair. 

"You have to massage it in and make sure you get every piece of hair." Sebastian instructed at the sink.

"Duh." 

Sam didn't really know that but he figured it made sense. He didn't want Sebastian to think he was dumb, as well. Not that he ever seemed to think it so far as Sam could tell... 

As Sam rubbed the strong smelling liquid into Sebastian's hair, something inside him felt sad about knowing his friend's signature red hair was going to be gone. It was the same color as Sebastian's mother's but that seemed to bother Seb for some reason. He never had told Sam what his issues were with his mother and stepfather but Sam suspected it had to do something with his younger sister, Maru. It sometimes felt obvious whom the favorite child was. His own mother had announced she was pregnant not that long ago and Sam had a small worry if his parents would treat him differently after the baby arrived. As for Sebastian’s red hair, Sam had always admired it, liking the way the sunlight made it glow like a soft fire. He had often thought about running his fingers through it just to see if they would get burned.

At the moment, he was getting his wish but with gloves separating him from the actual hair it felt like a cheap imitation of the real possibility. Through the gloves, Sam could only feel dampness and cold and it felt super unfair to him, but he didn't know why. When he was done, somewhat reluctantly, he sat back down on the edge of the tub as his friend curiously studied his wet, plastered down hair.

"Do you want to do yours next?" Sebastian asked after a moment.

"No, black isn't my color." Sam half-joked.

He kept out the part about his parents' possible disapproval though it was probably obvious to Sebastian. Still, green eyes stared at him thoughtfully for a moment before Sebastian reached out and placed his hand on his "military appropriate" hairstyle, as dictated by his father upon his last visit a month ago. The barely there buzzcut was still fresh from a recent visit to the barber's the next town over.

"No, you're right. Maybe you should at least grow out your hair? You're getting too old for your dad to tell you how to keep your hair. You should do what you want. Do what'll make you happy." Sebastian pointed at his own hair with an earnest smile. "You know what I mean?"

Sam thought it over for a few moments then nodded. "Yeah, I like that idea." Looking at his watch, he added, "Time to wash the peroxide out and put the actual dye on."

They joked about Sebastian's temporary blond hair after they washed it off then Sam massaged the black dye onto his friend's hair, wishing again that it was his bare hands running through Sebastian's hair.

* 

"Wanna start a band?" Sam asked one day out of the blue. 

He and Sebastian had been watching fish swimming about in the lake near Sebastian's house. They were getting harder to see with the setting sun but they remained doing it simply because it made the black haired teen happy.

"What?" 

Sebastian seemed a little surprised by either the question or the fact that they had both been silent for some time before Sam's sudden question.

"Yeah, it'll be cool! It could be me and you and maybe we could ask Abigail to join too!" Sam was excited by this idea. It must've been somewhat infectious, his enthusiasm, because Sebastian was soon smiling as Sam talked about his ideas. They had never talked about something like this before though they did like to get together from time to time to play the guitar, keyboard, and the drums.

Mostly though, Sebastian came over just to hear Sam play the keyboard, saying it was like watching a pianist at work. His fingers danced over the keys as smoothly as they did over the strings of a guitar. He also often said he enjoyed listening to the sound of Sam playing the drums as he found it therapeutic. Sam suspected that maybe he was lying though because most of the times Sam would look up from his various instruments to find green eyes looking at him with something he couldn't put his finger on. He wondered if it had something to do with the way he often felt when Sebastian was around.

In his enthusiasm, Sam felt suddenly emboldened to try and find out if they were on the same wavelength in terms of feelings. Without thought he reached out and took Sebastian's hand into his, running a thumb over the palm of the other teen's palm. It sent a jolt through his body that felt like the next level of energy after one of his explosions of joy. He wanted to savor the feeling even though a small part of him was hesitant to find out the answer to his unasked questions.

"You have amazingly talented hands on the guitar. We would sound so amazing." Sam said.

Sebastian didn't pull away, just stared silently at where their hands were joined. When green met blue eyes, a shiver went through Sam's body. He knew before Sebastian said a word what his answer would be. 

They met halfway in a kiss that made Sam's heart want to jump out of his chest and do cartwheels in the grass.

"Sounds like fun." Sebastian said a moment later.

They were fifteen years old and the world felt so electric in that small moment in time. If Sam could take a picture right now of them somehow, he totally would.

*

Sam's father was screaming. 

The sound was penetrating and terrifying as Sam leapt from his bed and rushed to his parents' room all the way on the other side of the house. When he got there, his mother was consoling his father on the bed, speaking in soft, soothing words. They were both sitting up with the bedside lamp on so faint light casted eerie shadows over his father's face which was turned away from both of them.

"Is daddy okay?"

Sam jumped as Vincent entered the room from behind him. He was wide-eyed and visibly shaken even through the puffiness of his cheeks from sleep. Their mom smiled small but reassuring at them.

"Yes, your dad's fine. A bit stressed after his last tour, that's all. It gives him bad dreams sometimes." She said softly still as if afraid to speak too loudly.

Vincent looked unsure but Sam placed a reassuring hand on his little brother's shoulder, smiling brightly at him. 

"Sometimes adults have nightmares too. Dad will be okay, he's got mom watching over him. Why don't I help you get tucked back into bed?" 

Casting one last glance at his parents, Vincent nodded and allowed his brother to scoop him up into his arms. As they turned to leave, Sam resisted the urge to look back as he closed the door behind them. Maybe he and his father hadn't been on amicable terms over the past few years but he didn't want to see his father like this. 

Unfortunately, his father had come back from his last tour of duty different; broken.

It tore at Sam's heart horribly, making him feel guilty for all their past spats. He didn't want to think about it right now however, more concerned with helping his brother feel secure.

Tucking Vincent back onto bed, he read his brother a little bit from a book until the little boy's eyes grew droopy and he yawned loudly. Ruffling his hair playfully, Sam got up to leave.

"Sam?' Vincent said, his voice soft with sleepiness.

"Yeah, dude?"

"Will daddy be okay?"

_No_, he thought silently.

"Sure. Maybe not right away, but someday soon. I promise." A pause. "How about I start teaching you how to skateboard tomorrow?"

"Yeah?" Vincent asked excitedly. "Okay!"

"Cool. Now go to sleep, lil dude."

Sam clicked off the light and exited the room, leaving the door ajar. Going to his own room, Sam sighed heavily against his now closed bedroom door. It was late when he looked at the digital clock on his desk. _1:44 am_, it read.

Sleep was far from his mind as he sat on his bed and picked up his cellphone. It might've been late but there was definitely at least one person in town who was likely still awake at this time. Sebastian picked up on the second ring, his face clear on Facetime thanks to the lights in his room still being on. Sam reached out to turn on his own bedside lamp so Sebastian could see him more clearly.

"Hey." Sebastian said. There wasn't a hint of weariness in his voice.

"Hey. I don't mean to bother. My dad had another nightmare and I can't sleep now so I figured I'd call you up."

A small smirk. "So I'm supposed to entertain you until you fall back to sleep?"

Sam grinned. "Nah, why don't you speak techie stuff to me so your voice can lull me to sleep."

"Pfft. You know you're secretly into my computer stuff."

"Mm, it doesn't hold a candle to skateboarding through Pierre's store." Sam joked.

"You served two months of community service for that the last time."

"Which was unfair considering Abby dared me to. She didn't get in trouble at all!"

Sebastian shrugged. "The Mayor must love just following you around then as your do your community hours. Might be that cute butt of yours."

Sam blushed. "Shut up."

"About what?" Sebastian leaned closer to his camera. His black hair made his face ghostly in the shadow he created by leaning forward, but it was piercing green eyes that caught Sam's attention. They shone mischievously. 

"The Mayor looking at your ass or that I said it was cute?"

Sam blushed harder. He was used to Sebastian flirting with him, it had been a year since they had started dating but since the only time they truly acknowledged it was during these late night calls it sometimes felt a little embarrassing to hear Sebastian flirt with him. 

"I have an idea." Sam said, his mind zeroing in on something he had wanted to try for a while. Something he felt might one up Sebastian's flirting. "Why don't we try dirty talking over the phone?"

Sebastian blinked, leaning back in what Sam thought might be the chair he kept in front of his computer, since that was where he typically was when he was at home. An intrigued look crossed his face before he nodded.

"Sounds like it could be fun. Do you want me to start? I can talk more about your cute ass, if you would like." 

While his tone suggested he was joking there was something much more hungry in his eyes. Sam wanted to grab onto that and explore it.

"I mean, I don't know how this really works but I'd like to tell you how hot I find your body when it's wet after a swim." Sam said, blushing but feeling more confident with his plan.

"I like it when you take off your shirt and tie it around your waist as you rake your backyard. The way your perspiration makes your body shimmer."

"I like the way your eyes sparkle when you talk about something you're really interested in." Sam said, then chuckled. "I think we suck at doing dirty talk."

Sebastian grinned. "Speaking of sucking, I wouldn't mind giving it a try with you sometime."

Sam felt momentarily flustered before he responded. "I bet your mouth would look amazing doing it."

"I imagine your mouth would look just as amazing doing it as well."

Now Sam felt warm, his insides jittery as they kept going. "Would you let me get a chance? Because I doubt you'll want to stop sucking once you start."

"Hm, maybe not but I will long enough to remove your shirt and suck on your neck. Then I'd go back to sucking until you begged me to stop."

"And once that happened, I would rip your clothes off and suck on you until you begged me to fuck you."

Sam hadn't exactly meant to say that last part but he felt a familiar lump in his boxers begin to look for attention. His heartbeat was kicking up in his excitement. While they were just speaking about things that they hypothetically might do, in Sam's head they were totally doing it right then. He wanted it so badly in ways he hadn't imagined before, or more precisely, hadn't dared to imagine before. 

"I think I might beg you to do that long before we even got that far." Sebastian said. "Once we were there, I would probably lube us both up before sitting in your lap, facing you so I could watch your dumb, cute smile change into a wanton O-shape. Then after a little while I'd let you bend me over and fuck me until you came inside of me."

He couldn't help himself by this point, Sam's hand was buried beneath the waistband of his boxers, stroking himself to each word and thought Sebastian revealed. He could almost see everything he had just heard, down to the way sweat might pool on Sebastian's back while he fucked him senseless.

"I bet I would feel so tight around your throbbing dick." Sebastian continued. "Moaning your name with pleas for 'more and deeper' bubbling across my lips. And when you came inside me, it would feel wonderful to feel your hot come spill down my ass and thighs. Then I would suck you off again until you were rock hard again and lay you out so I could have my turn fucking you. Maybe I would let you stroke yourself occasionally throughout but I think I'd prefer to try and pin your hands down near your head so I could hear you pleading in my ear for release."

Sam was about to come, his own words stuck in his throat as he stroked himself to that sweet release Sebastian was teasing him about. He realized that he hadn't been looking much at the phone at this point, his eyes screwed shut in imagination and enjoyment. Now he opened them to find green eyes intently watching his face, the knowledge of what he was doing clear in those eyes that always seemed to hold a special light for Sam alone.

"Go on, Sam," Sebastian goaded in a soft tone, "Come for me."

And he did, grunting quietly as came in his boxers, wishing that it was in Sebastian's mouth or on his stomach. In a move he had never done before, Sam brought his now wet and sticky hand to his mouth and slowly licked a finger just to get back at Sebastian. The hitch of his voice was answer enough as the other teen seemed to hit his own fever pitch. Because he been in his own head at the time, Sam had failed to realize that he wasn't the only one enjoying Sebastian's imagination.

"So I guess we figured out how to dirty talk." Sam said after a moment.

They both bursted into laughter.

* 

Sam is nearly in tears when Sebastian comes back inside from the car. Concerned, Sebastian is by his side in an instant, a protective arm around his waist.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't believe how cute we look in this mirror." Sam says, indicating the mirror in front of them, then starts laughing as Sebastian pushes him away with an eyeroll. "But seriously, I'm so psyched about our new place!"

Heading to a nearby window Sam looks out at the city beyond it. They had managed to find a reasonably priced apartment with a nice view of one of the city's massive bridges that constantly bustled with cars, buses, bikes, and pedestrians back and forth across it. The air was nowhere near as fresh as the air in Stardew Valley had always been but that was okay. New things were different, and scary, sometimes, but often fun. 

Pressing a hand against the closed glass pane, Sam like this different and scary new thing. In the reflection of the glass, he could see Sebastian moving a box behind him. He felt braver knowing Sebastian was with him. He had been the one to push for this in the first place and he had seemed nervous, yet eager as well. Sebastian had gotten a decent job working at a software company, while Sam was going to start working at a year round in-door swimming pool in a few days. 

Things felt perfect.

"Are you going to help me get the last few things from the car or what?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, Seb." Kissing his boyfriend's cheek, he took the keys from his hand and headed downstairs to the car. 

When they returned to the apartment a few minutes later, Sam was smiling softly at one of the items in his arms. Setting everything down on the floor to sort out in a moment, Sam picked up the singular item and walked over to a small aquarium they had gotten two days ago. Inside was two goldfishes, blubbing around - Sebastian had suggested they get something simple until they were more settled in. 

The aquarium was deemed a necessity for both men before they even had moved all their items into the apartment. It reminded them of home. They planned to eventually fill it with more familiar fish they often found in the ocean growing up, like a pufferfish. For the moment, it was simple, almost bare aside the fish and water within. Against the wall next to the aquarium, Sam carefully settled his beloved fishing rod against the wall. It was the same one Sebastian had helped him retrieve from the dark depths of the ocean as kids. It was clearly worn from years of use, but still functional.

It made him still think of his dad, those early years before the war that had left him with PTSD. He was getting better with patience and therapy but Sam didn't know if his father would ever be the same person again. Because of that, Sam felt guilty for not telling his parents, or Sebastian's parents about their relationship - they simply thought it was a good idea to move in together to split bills and watch out for each other. 

It felt best not to add to anyone's worries and troubles. Not yet, at least.

"What are you thinking about for dinner?" Sebastian asked, walking out of the kitchen.

Sam saw for a moment, the strange boy with wet red hair whom had saved his fishing rod, which he held in his hand still. Blinking, he instead saw the man whom he could never imagine being without holding up several menus in his hand so they could choose a meal. His roots were growing out, red peeking out from beneath the black - Sam had begged him to leave it red for a little while. He smiled more now, Sam thought as he crossed the room to him. A vast change from the sulking teen he'd grown up with him. Taking Sebastian into his arms, he muzzled his neck.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm up for anything." Sam said.

Casting a small glance at the fishing rod, Sam kissed Sebastian.


End file.
